Sheet metal ductwork is often used for conveying conditioned air to a comfort zone, such as a room or other area(s) of a building. Metal ducts, however, can be expensive, unsightly, and susceptible to condensation. Consequently, inflatable air ducts, such as those made of pliable fabric, are often preferred over conventional sheet metal air ducts.
Inflatable air ducts typically include an inflatable tube made of fabric or otherwise pliable material and are used for conveying conditioned air to comfort zones. A blower at the inlet of the duct is selectively activated to supply conditioned air as needed. The air discharged from the blower inflates the duct to create a radially expanded tubular conduit that conveys the air along the length of the inflated tube. The pliable wall of the tube may be porous and/or may be perforated along a length of the tube for evenly or strategically dispersing air from within the duct into the areas being conditioned or ventilated.
Inflatable air ducts are often suspended from a horizontal cable or track mounted just below the ceiling of a building. In other examples, inflatable ducts are installed beneath a floor and supply conditioned air to a comfort zone by releasing the air up through one or more openings in the floor.